You're The Reason
by xXScarlett-EvelynXx
Summary: Cat and Jade have spent their whole lives together. But now they're starting to figure out how much they really need each other. A whole collage of sonfics mixed in one!
1. You're The Reason

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. And it makes me sad inside...**

**This one-shot is inspired by the acoustic version of "You're The Reason" by Victoria Justice. I decided to make it into Cade, yay! :D**

"_I don't want to make a scene  
>I don't want to let you down<br>Try to do my own thing  
>And I'm starting to figure it out..."<em>

Cat and I stood in front of Hollywood Arts high school, hands locked firmly. Hollywood Arts... I still can't believe Cat and I were accepted. Well, I mean, I knew Cat would. She's bright, funny, kind, and really pretty... I mean, her music! H-Her music is pretty. Yeah...

"Jade." Cat's quiet voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I turned to look at her. "Yeah, what is it, Cat?" Cat's eyes were glued to the sign that read: _"Welcome to Hollywood Arts"_, and they were wide with fear. She squeezed my hand gently, and I turned my face away, hoping she wasn't noticing that I was blushing. "I don't think I can do this..." she whispered. I suddenly turned to look at her in shock. "Why not?"

"I-It's just that, I'm afraid people aren't going to like me..."

"Cat, don't say that. You're nice, funny, and so cute it's disgusting!" Cat giggled slightly at that, and I continued. "Look, Cat. If they don't like you, that's their problem." I pulled her close, arms brushing and her head on my shoulder. "Just know that I'll always be here for you." I whispered to her. She smiled up at me.

"Thanks Jade."

"_That it's alright  
>Keeping it together, wherever we go<br>And it's alright, oh well, whatever  
>Everybody needs to know..."<em>

I was laying at the edge of Cat's bed, my body shaking in silent sobs. Cat held me close, my head leaning on her stomach as she whispered softly into my hair, rocking me back and forth. _Beck had left me._

The very thought of it sent shivers through my spine as I felt me trembling ease. Cat gripped my hands and pulled them close. I looked up to face her. "C-Cat," I sniffled, gently taking one hand away to wipe my tears. "I-I'm sorry that I'm s-such a bur-burden-"

"No," she whispered, gently tucking a brown strand of my hair behind my ear. "Don't even say that. You know I'll always be here for you." Her chocolate brown eyes locked with my ice blue eyes; they looked completely sympathetic. She put a hand on my cheek, and I gripped it gently. "Look, I'm sorry what happened between you and Beck." She said quietly, leaning in to give me a soft kiss on my cheek. I felt my face growing warm, and I smiled weakly at her, feeling her pulling me into a tight hug. "Never let go." I whispered, and I heard her whisper into my hair:

"_I'll never let go."_

_"You might be crazy_  
><em>Have I told you lately that I love you?<em>  
><em>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly<em>  
><em>And it's crazy that someone could change me<em>  
><em>Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try<em>  
><em>And you need to know that you're the reason why..."<em>

Cat and I lay in the park, the sun just dipping below the horizon. It cast a golden light that spilled into the pond that stretched out beyond us. As I stretched slightly laying on my back I glanced down at Cat, who had her head on my shoulder, playing with a strand of my brown hair. I smiled at her and she looked up. I took a single strand of her red hair that looked like it was on fire in this light, and watched as the sun fell behind the hilltops. Cat smiled as we straddled into a sitting position, watching as the moon and the stars splashed out beyond us. "Jade?" she whispered, looking up at me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer. "Yeah, Cat?"

"What do you think stars are?" That question took me by surprise. What _are _stars anyway? It took me a minute before I took a deep breath and looked down at her again.

"I guess stars are like the people that died. Whenever someone dies, a new star is born."

"Does that mean I'll have my own star?" she whispered, looking up at the dark sky. I smiled at her. "Of course! You _deserve _a star."

She smiled at me softly and nuzzled into my shoulder. "You're already _my _star, Jade." She said softly, and I felt my heart beat a little faster. Cat must have felt this too, for she giggled quietly and our foreheads pressed together. Our lips were inches away, and our breaths mingled. After a few moments she leaned in, closing the gap between us in a kiss. Her lips were soft and sweet, and tasted like strawberries. After a few minutes we broke away, panting. Cat smiled at me and I felt my heart racing, as if it was ready to burst out of my chest. "Y-You... You kissed me." Was all I could say, though Cat knew what I meant. She smiled and nuzzled my cheek. "I love you, Jade." I smiled back at her and buried my face into her hair.

"I love you too, Cat."

_"I don't even care when they say_  
><em>You're a little bit off<em>  
><em>Look me in the eye, I say<em>  
><em>I can never get enough..."<em>

Cat and I were in 'Karaoke Doke,' standing in front of Haley and Tara. Cat leaned in back so our arms were brushing, as if it brought her some sort of comfort. Haley's eyes trailed down to our touching arms and snickered. "Oh look, here we have a couple of lesbian lovers." Haley said, locking her eyes with mine. "Yeah, who would've thought? A goth with a little ball of sunshine!" Tara chimed in with a menacing glare. I bared my teeth at the two. "Leave Cat out of this!"

"Oh, Cat? Is that her name?" Haley sneered. "She sounds a little bit... _off." _I felt Cat flinch at her harsh words and I gripped her hand and squeezed it tightly. "That may be," I saying with a smirk. "But I can never get enough of her." They both exchanged uncertain glances when they walked away with a huff. Cat looked up at me with a small smile on her lips. "Thanks for sticking up for me, Jade." She said, nuzzling my nose. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks, and prayed to god that the dim lights hid it.

"You're welcome, Cat."

_"'Cause it's alright  
>Keep it together wherever we go<br>And it's alright, oh well, whatever  
>Everybody needs to know<em>

_You might be crazy  
>Have I told you lately that I love you?<br>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
>And it's crazy that someone could change me<br>Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
>And you need to know that you're the reason why..."<em>

I lay in my living room, flipping through the channels. Thunder roared outside and the loud patter of rain banged against the window pane. Though somehow, I heard a feeble knock at my front door. With a groan I got to my feet, walking over to the front door and opening it. Cat stood in front of me, her velvet strands in wet strands in her face. Even though it was raining, I could tell that there were tears streaming down her face. "Cat, what... what happened?" I said, shocked. Cat just shook her head, trembling from the cold. I quickly dragged her inside, slamming the door behind me and leading her over to the couch. I grabbed Cat and pulled her close and she gripped onto me with all of the strength her feeble body possessed, sobs wracking her body. "Cat, please... tell me what happened." I said softly, grabbing Cat and had her look into my eyes. She bit her lower lip and was shaking.

"I-I was wa-walking home and I s-saw the-these two guys by the corner. O-One of them smi-smirked at me and said 'Hey there, little lady. Why don't you let us show you a good time?' I to-told them no and I tried to leave, but then the other guy grabbed my arm and ripped my shirt off, then pinned me to the ground. I-I fought them the whole time, kicking and screaming and they, they, they started _touching _me. They raped me, Jade... Then I kic-kicked one of them where the sun don't shine and I ran here as fast as I could."

I felt anger boiling over. Two guys had the nerve to _touch _Cat? _My_ Cat? I was ready to storm out the door and find whoever raped Cat and kick both of their asses. But I took a deep breath and faced Cat. She was more important than my own anger right now. I grabbed Cat and pulled her into my embrace. Tears threatened to spill over my eyelids, but I wouldn't let them. "I'm so sorry, Cat." I whispered, kissing her soaked head. She sighed and I felt her eyes close on my bare arm. "I won't let this ever happen again."

"Promise?" she whispered, still sniffling. I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Promise."

_"If it was raining, you would yell at the sun  
>Pick up the pieces when the damage is done<br>You say it's just another day in the shade  
>Look at what a mess we made"<em>

"_You might be crazy  
>Have I told you lately that I love you?<br>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly<br>And it's crazy that someone could change me  
>Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try…"<em>

"Come _on, _Jadey! It'll be fun!" Cat whined, grabbing my hand and squeezing it. We were in my room, lying on my bed, with the petite redhead gazing out the window by my bed. I groaned and shifted into a comfortable sitting position. I hated rain. All it did was soak your hair, ruin your makeup, and make your clothes smelly. I don't get how Cat can think that rain is _fun._

"No, Cat. You know I hate the rain." I grumbled, listening to the rhythmic patter of the rain beat against my window. Cat wrapped her arms around me and gazed up at me with wide eyes. She stuck out her bottom lip in what had to be the most adorable pout I had ever seen in my life.

"Please Jadey?"

"Ugh, no Cat."

"Pleeeeeaaaaase?"

"_No."_

For a moment she was silent, and I felt a flicker of satisfaction surge through me. It didn't last long, though, because Cat was now leaning in close, placing feathery kisses onto my neck. I swallowed hard, feeling her beginning to suck on my pulse point. I felt a moan tumble out of my lips as her tongue trailed up to my ear, nibbling on it. Then she whispered one word, I wished I hadn't heard it, but I know I did; "Please?"

I rolled my eyes and gave her a quick kiss. "Fine." I said. Almost at once Cat gave a squeal of delight and wrapped me into a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you Jadey! Thank you so much!" she said, grabbing my hand and tugging me excitedly outside. I shivered at the cold raindrops that splashed onto my bare arms; Cat hadn't given me any time to grab a jacket. I watched as the little redhead raced off into my front yard, hands outstretched and squealing with pure joy, and I couldn't suppress the smile that crept onto my lips as I watched her. Cat then glanced over at me and smiled, racing back over and skidding to halt in front of me. She then captured me in a sweet kiss. At that moment, with Cat's lips on mine, I felt like we were the most cliché couple ever.

Kissing in the rain.

_I don't want to make a scene_  
><em>I don't want to let you down..."<em>


	2. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys. So I was looking at this fanfic and I got the idea; how bout I make this **_**more **_**than a one-shot? Not meaning an actual story, but I could create a series of one-shots with different songs all merged into this one! So tell me what you think and if I get enough agreements, then I will. Oh, and here's the bonus- in the reviews you can suggest a song (with the name of the writer/band) for me to do a Cade one-shot for, and I actually will! Okay? Sooo tell me what ya think. Thanks!**


	3. Say You'll Haunt Me

**Okay this song is called "Say You'll Haunt Me" by Stone Sour. I'd like to dedicate this songfic to **Jakarie, **who asked for this song to be used. Hope ya like it! xDDD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious and blah blah blah…**

* * *

><p><em>"Little supernovas in my head<br>Little soft pulses in my dead  
>Little souvenirs and secrets shared<br>Little off guard and unprepared…"_

I didn't even shed a tear as I sat on my bathroom floor, curled up in a solitary ball. My brown hair splayed in my face as I gripped the scissors in my hand. My teeth bore in a slight snarl; I dragged the sharp blade across my wrist. _Is this what love is supposed to feel like? _I thought, cutting again and watching as the blood fell from the cuts and pooled onto the tile floor. _To feel so numb when you're other half isn't here with you?_

This time I screamed as I sliced the scissors across my wrist again. Stinging pain throbbed in my wrist but I ignored it. After a moment I felt tears threatening to spill over, but I wouldn't let them. I grit my teeth as I grabbed a paper towel, pressing it against my wrist to stop the bleeding. I let out a sob; a raging, sad sob, burying my hands in my face. I looked down at the pool of _my _blood that stretched out endlessly before me and spelled out something with my fingers.

_Jade West loves Cat Valentine._

_"I was never good enough to find  
>I was never bad enough to mind<br>In the middle I will do my best  
>Take me in your arms and leave the rest<em>

_I will give you anything to_

_Say you want to stay, you want me too_  
><em>Say you'll never die, you'll always haunt me<em>  
><em>I want to know I belong to you<em>  
><em>Say you'll haunt me<em>

_Together, together we'll be together, together forever…"_

I walked down the halls of Hollywood Arts, my eyes down and unfocused. I felt curious stares boring the back of my head as I headed for the lunch table. I didn't even have the will power to whip my head around and snap at whoever was staring me down.

As I headed for the table I saw something that made me look up. At the table were Cat and Robbie; both were _very _close together. _**(Okay this is the scene in Victorious where Cat kisses Robbie just sayin :P) **_I blinked for a moment, and then slipped into the shadows, watching the two. Cat had a look of frustration on her face as Robbie explained something frantically, the back of his head shaking angrily (I was in a position where I could see Cat's face clearly while my eyes bore into the back of Robbie's head). My eyes narrowed as I tried to make out what Cat was saying.

Suddenly, Cat leaned over to Robbie and their lips met in a kiss. I felt my heart shatter and my jaw drop. As soon as their lips parted, I raced off, refusing to acknowledge anybody as I passed. I raced into the girls' bathroom and let out an angry sob, hot tears scorching my cheeks. I looked into the mirror I stood in front of and grimaced in disgust as I eyed myself. "She'll never want you," I spat at my reflection. "You're ugly and worthless, and… and…" I gripped the edges of the white sink until my knuckles turned white. _"AND I HATE YOU!" _I whipped around and struck the wall with my foot. I felt instant pain throb in my foot, but at that moment I didn't care. I ripped the scissors I had in my pocket out and jammed them into the wall. Pulling them out, I took a deep breath and slowly turned around, sliding my back down the wall. I gripped the scissors and slowly moved my bracelets out of the way, tracing the scars on my wrist with my fingers. "I love you, Cat." I whispered.

_"Little variations on my page_  
><em>Little doors open on my cage<em>  
><em>Little time has come and gone so far<em>  
><em>Little by little who you are<em>

_I can see the patterns on your face_  
><em>I can see the miracles I trace<em>  
><em>Symmetry in shadows I can't hide<em>  
><em>I just want to be right by your side…"<em>

I wandered the streets of L.A., feeling lost and unwanted. Dark clouds loomed overhead and I sighed sadly, looking up. A raindrop hit my nose but I felt too lost to think about where to go. Where was there to go anyway?

I passed by the park Cat and I would go to as kids and slumped down beside a large oak tree. Memories flashed through my head and I smiled sadly. Suddenly, I heard a faint beat of wings and looked over. A butterfly lay clinging onto a blade of grass, its wings bent and crooked. I shook my head and picked it up delicately, watching as it writhed helplessly.

I smiled at the dying creature. Being hopelessly in love with Cat felt so similar to the dying beauty in my hands. It could have been the most beautiful thing you would have ever seen in your life; it could have been so bright it would have blinded you. But here it lies, dying slowly with no one to comfort it as it took its last breath. It could still live and breathe, but its' chances seemed slim. I blinked suddenly. Could I ever _really _be with Cat? Could I finally gather the strength to risk total heartbreak and tell her how I felt? Then we would live happily ever after? I sighed, knowing my answer, as the butterfly died in my hands.

_"I will give you everything to_

_Say you want to stay you want me too_  
><em>Say you'll never die, you'll always haunt me<em>  
><em>I want to know I belong to you<em>  
><em>Say you'll haunt me<em>

_Say you want to stay you want me too  
>Say you'll never die, you'll always haunt me<br>I want to know I belong to you  
>Say you'll haunt me<em>

_Together, together we'll be together, together forever  
>I belong to you <em>

_Together, together we'll be together, together forever  
>I belong to you…"<em>

I paced my bedroom floor, my wrists itching for blood. I rubbed them together, trying to cause some sort of pain. I felt the skin heat up, but it wasn't enough. I bared my teeth in frustration, letting out an angry, lovesick scream. Cat kissed Robbie. Sweet, innocent _Cat. _Kissed that _freak _of nature! I felt scorching tears boil over my eyelids, not even bothering to stop them. I glanced over, my scissors were right there; I could end this agony right now.

_No, I will not cut. I will not cut. Cat wouldn't want that. _I told myself over and over in my head, my eyes stealing a glance at the sharp blades of my scissors. They lay there on the edge of the desk, mocking me. I stopped pacing and gazed at them. I could tell; they were itching for blood. _My blood._

I couldn't take it anymore. I angrily stormed over and snatched up the scissors, gritting my teeth. "You want my blood?" I screamed, my vision blurry with tears. "Well, here! YOU CAN HAVE IT!" Fingers clenched, teeth bared, I sliced the scissors across my wrist. Old cuts mixed with new as the fresh cuts burst with blood. I let out a scream of agonizing satisfaction, dragging the blades across my wrist again. "HERE! YOU CAN HAVE IT ALL! I DON'T NEED IT!" I wailed, jamming the scissors into my desk where they stuck like glue. I pulled them out and jammed them in again. I felt my rage simmering inside of me as I walked over to my bed. I flopped onto the black sheets and buried my face into a red pillow, letting out my anger in one scream. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I let out a quiet sob, then another, then another…

Before I knew it I was bawling my eyes out. "Is this what you wanted Cat?" I asked, knowing she couldn't hear me. "Did you want to shatter my heart into a million fucking pieces? IS THIS WHAT LOVE FEELS LIKE?" I buried my face into my hands. The window by my bed shone with light, and I turned my back to it. I didn't deserve its warmth; it's comfort. "Cat…" I whimpered.

_"Little supernovas in my head  
>Little soft pulses in my dead<br>Little souvenirs and secrets shared  
>Little off guard and unprepared<em>

_I will give you anything to_  
><em>I will give you everything to<em>

_Say you want to stay you want me too_  
><em>Say you'll never die you'll always haunt me<em>  
><em>I want to know I belong to you<em>  
><em>Say you'll haunt me<em>

_Say you want to stay you want me too  
>Say you'll never die you'll always haunt me<br>I want to know I belong to you  
>Say you'll haunt me…"<em>

I didn't even bother going to school the next day. I felt so numb; I couldn't feel anything at all. I just lay in my bed, listening to the sounds of outside from my window. Birds chirping, car engines roaring to life, young children giggling with excitement. For them, life went on. _But not for me. _I thought, snickering at myself with disgust. For me, time stood still. I couldn't feel anything, the seasons never changed in my dark little world. I just sat there in the darkness of everyone else's world, waiting for someone to pull me out into the light. Someone whose smile so bright it made the sun seem dull. Someone who never had a frown on her petite little face, someone whose giggle can make the world feel a little brighter. _My sweet little Cat. _I thought, closing my eyes. I dully looked down at my fresh scars, still caked with blood. I hadn't even bothered to clean them; I just cried myself to sleep last night. I winced as my fingers softly touched over them and I felt them sting. I didn't remove them, just pressed them down harder. I smirked in satisfaction as I saw fresh blood start to well around my fingertips.

Suddenly, I heard a horrid gasp from my door. I turned my head and my eyes widened. Cat stood there, head shaking in disbelief, mouth gaping. "Cat…" I whispered.

"Jade, what did you do?" Cat said fearfully, walking towards me quickly and sitting down next to me. She grabbed my wrist and rubbed her fingers over them gently. What surprised me is that they didn't sting at her touch; it actually eased the pain. "J-Jade…" she said quietly, lifting her head to me. "You're cutting yourself…?" She was silent for a moment, then she spoke up again, her voice hard and angry. "How long?"

I winced at the edge in her voice, but I kept my voice calm. "Years now."

"Why, Jade? What the hell made you think that _this,_" she pointed at my cuts, "is okay?" I looked at her hopelessly. "I… can't tell you."

"Jade, you have to. I'm your best friend."

"And that's just it."

"What? What do you mean?"  
>"We're just friends." I spat bitterly. "That's why I can't tell you."<p>

"Jade, you have to."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Cat, just forget it."

"I can't forget it! You're bringing a blade to your wrists! Now tell me!"

"No."

"Come on!"

"_No._"

"Jade!"

"It's because I love you!" I screamed at her. I saw her eyes widen with shock, and I instantly regretted telling her, but there was nothing stopping me now. "I have been in love with you for fucking _years, _Cat! Every single day I've thought about you! And to be honest, I started going out with Beck to _forget _about you! But it didn't work. I'm sorry Cat, but I love you so fucking much it hurts to breathe without you!" Tears were streaming down my face and I turned my head away so she wouldn't see me in my moment of weakness. I felt Cat's hand fumbling nervously with my own; I knew she was trying to think of a way to let me down easily. "Jade-"

"Please Cat. I'm sorry I said those things to you. You were never supposed to know. It's okay, you don't have to break it to me. I know you don't feel the same way." Suddenly, her fingers grabbed my chin and she turned my head to look up at her. She captured her lips with my own gently. After a moment of her kissing me my stunned lips relaxed and I began to kiss back. It was soft and sweet and tasted of strawberries. A few minutes passed before she pulled away, looking me straight in the eye. "C-Cat…" I said, trailing off as she placed a finger to my lips. "Jade, I've loved you since the first minute I laid eyes on you. I was just too stupid to realize it." She said quietly. I gripped her hands and squeezed them gently. "I guess that makes two of us." I said, and both of us giggled quietly. I smiled and pulled her in for another kiss. "I love you, Jade." She panted against my lips.

"I love you too, Cat."

_"Together, together we'll be together, together forever_  
><em>I belong to you<em>

_Together, together we'll be together, together forever  
>I belong to you…"<em>

**Badumbum! Yep that's it. I can't believe it only took me like 3 days to make this! So anyway, please review and give me other songs to make Cade songfics with! Thanks!**


	4. Going Under

**Okay this one is inspired by "Going Under" by Evanescence. I am a MAJOR Evanescence fan and I soon as I heard this suggestion I freaked the hell out! xDDD This one goes out to **Mu5icWolf157**,** **THANK YOU for making my day by suggesting this song! xDDD**

**Oh yeah this time I'm going to make it Cat's POV since I've been using Jade's a lot… Yerp :P**

**Disclaimer: … Do I even need to say it?**

"_Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
>Fifty thousand tears I've cried<br>Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you  
>And you still won't hear me, (going under)…"<em>

Can true love seriously conquer all? I doubt it. Laying here in my bed, it feels like my whole world has come crashing down around me. I just can't help myself; I can't help myself for falling for the most beautiful girl in the world… And I hate myself for it.

If you ever see her, you'll definitely know why I've fallen head over heels for this girl. Everyone only sees the darkness that surrounds her; protecting her. No on (not even Beck) has even tried to get past that wall that she shrouds herself in. It's true, her tongue is like a razor blade; if you're not careful, you'll get cut with it. But I've learned my way around it. True, there _are _times where I'll get little cuts. But it's all worth it, because I've braved my way past the wall of darkness to find the most beautiful thing I've ever seen; her heart.

She's like a rose almost. She's surrounded in thorns, always keeping that barrier there between her and the outside world. Those thorns are her armor; the things that have people stare at her in awe but never dare to touch. But once someone cares enough to gently push past the thorns; you'll actually see how fragile she is; so be the rose. One touch and she could shatter like glass. That's why you must handle her carefully, to make sure she doesn't break under your touch.

And her name is Jade West.

_"Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself_  
><em>Maybe I'll wake up for once<em>  
><em>Not tormented daily, defeated by you<em>  
><em>Just when I thought, I reached the bottom<em>

_I'm dying again…"_

I sat with the gang at our regular lunch table, dragging my gaze to each face at the table. Tori and Trina sat next to each other talking about last night's homework. Andre sat next to Robbie, looking clearly amused as he bickered with his puppet, Rex. My eyes dragged over to the last two faces and my heart thumped painfully in my chest. Beck had his arm slung over Jade's shoulder, nibbling on her ear playfully. Jade glanced at him and bared her teeth at him in a warning, before he nodded quickly and released her ear. Jade smiled and then glanced over at me, at which point I looked down at my food with distaste. I flung it around with my fork carelessly, dully acknowledging a voice that seemed so distant. "…Cat? Cat?" My eyes flew up to see Jade staring at me with concern. "Cat? Are you okay?" she asked, leaning into Beck's arms, giving him a quick kiss. It took everything I had to muster a bright, "I'm fine, silly!" and get up and quickly walk away.

I sped down the hallways to an old janitor's closet, slamming the door behind me. It was only about 4 feet wide; I could barely stretch my arms out fully in front of me. Piles upon piles of dead bugs heaped themselves into the dark corners. A fine layer of dust and grime covered everything, but I vaguely seemed to notice. As soon as I slammed the door behind me I pressed my back against it, sliding down against it. I let out a quiet sob, my body beginning to tremble. I can't help how I feel about Jade; I've tried so hard to stop loving her. My body was curled up into a ball by now, hugging my knees to my chest and not even bothering to stop the sobs that wracked my whole body. I hated watching Beck kiss Jade, hold her close, and tell her he loved her. I couldn't help but feel angry, like _I _should be the one with Jade. Gritting my teeth, I tried to stop myself from crying, but it didn't work. _Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

"_I'm going under  
>Drowning in you, I'm falling forever<br>I've got to break through, I'm going under…"_

"N-No, daddy! Please!" I wailed as my father's fist connected with my stomach. I felt the breath being knocked out of me as I fell to the living room floor. My father simply gave a short, snarling laugh as he bent over me. I could feel his breath hot on the back of my head; booze oozed from it and I tried to keep myself from gagging. "You l-lil piiieeecce a'shit!" he slurred, heaving himself into an erect standing position and connecting his booted foot to my face. I screamed, holding my nose against the blood that itched to ooze out. My father- no that drunken _douchebag _who looks like my father- rambled something about how it was 'all my fault' and grabbing me by my hair, yanking me to my feet. I yelped. "D-Daddy, no!" I whimpered as he slammed my face against the wall. Breathing heavily, he released my hair and I slumped to the ground. After blinking a few times, he turned around and stumbled into his room.

Tears streamed down my face as I shakily got to my feet and slowly walked into the kitchen to clean myself up. _Jade would never let this happen to me. _I thought sadly as I washed away the blood that gushed from my nose. _If she knew what my daddy was doing, she'd slap the booze right out of him! Then she's hold me and kiss me and tell me everything would be okay. _But no. Beck had to get in the way. He just _had _to come in and steal Jade away. The very thought of them together sent anger shooting up my spine. Teeth bared, I suddenly turned to my kitchen drawer and rummaged through it. Hesitating for a moment, I slowly picked up a large butcher knife. I admired its glimmering against the ceiling lights for a moment. I felt rage and lust creep through my heart, placing it to my wrist.

_No one cares. _Those were my first thoughts as I dragged the blade against my wrist. I whimpered, feeling pain sting at the new cut. Eyes narrowed, I sliced the blade against my wrist again. This time, it didn't hurt so badly. It felt… _amazing. _Like this was my escape from my hell of a life. _Your mom didn't care. Your dad doesn't care. Jade doesn't care. _At the raven-haired beauty's name, all the anger died down and was replaced with agony. I fell to the ground, not even bothering to clean up the blood that dripped onto the floor. I simply watched it fall. _It's not like Jade would care. _I thought, running my fingers across the cuts. _Jade…_

_"Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
>So I don't know what's real and what's not<br>Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
>So I can't trust myself anymore<em>

_I'm dying again…"_

For months after that incident, cutting became my safe haven. It was something that always let me know that there _was _a way out, so that I could balance myself out. I never told anyone; especially not Jade. If she knew, my whole world would come down on top of me.

One day, I was walking by the janitor's closet when I heard a muffled moan come from the other side of the door. Pausing, I listened for a moment.

"…Beck!" That sounded like… My heart sank like a stone. Fear clutched me as the door opened and Jade and Beck stepped out of the closet. "Cat?" Jade said, her voice wary. "Were you eavesdropping on us?"

"N-No!" I said, my back turned to them so they wouldn't see my tears. "I was ju-just going to the bathroom." Without waiting for an answer, I quickly walked to the bathroom. As soon as I heard the stall lock click, I let out an angry, lovesick cry. I fumbled through my bag, pulling out a razorblade (I always keep one with me just in case…) and, whimpering, put it to my wrist. "For you, Jade!" I screamed, throwing my head back.

"_I'm going under, drowning in you,_

_I'm falling forever, I've got to break through_

_I'm…"  
><em>

I feel so numb. Everything is numb when she's not by my side. Laying here, in my bed, I traced the new cuts with my delicate fingertips. I winced but stroked them again. It hurts. Everything hurts. Nothing felt right without Jade by my side. Jade; the only one who protected me from the bullies at school. Jade; the one who I trusted with my secrets, including the one that I was bi. Jade; the one who held me close and whispered sweet nothings into my hair to soothe me at night. _Jade…_

_"So go on and scream  
>Scream at me, I'm so far away<br>I won't be broken again  
>I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under<em>

_I'm dying again, I'm going under_  
><em>Drowning in you, I'm falling forever<em>  
><em>I've got to break through, I'm going under<em>  
><em>Going under, I'm going under…"<em>

I heard the front door being banged at roughly. Groaning slightly, I rolled onto my feet and slowly walked towards the door. My cuts were showing; they were in plain sight. But I really didn't care anymore. I carelessly opened the door, and gasped in shock. Jade stood in front of me, her eyebrows knitted in concern. My eyes traced the beautiful curves of her body for a moment, before I snapped back up to her face. "J-Jade…? Wha-What are you doing here?" I asked, putting my bad arm behind my back. "Well, you weren't in school today, so I came to see if you were alright. Plus, we still need to talk about what happened yesterday." She said. I winced, remembering the janitor's incident. "C-Come in." I said quietly, moving out of the way so Jade could step inside. I closed the door quietly behind me and lead her upstairs into my room.

As we entered my bedroom, I heard Jade snarl quietly in disgust beside me. I knew Jade hated this room; covered in pink, stuffed toys, and childish knick-knacks. But she took a breath and walked over to my bed, sitting down. I bit my lower lip as I followed, sitting down beside her, fiddling with a strand of my hair. Jade took a deep breath and began. "Cat, I know that you weren't just 'passing by'," she put air quotes around the words, "when Beck and I were in the closet. I wanna know what you were doing there."

"Well, the part about me passing by was true." I said feebly, looking down. "But I heard something there so I just wanted to know what it was. And then you came out of the closet-"

"Cat, you shouldn't have stood there and _listened._" She said firmly. A moment of silence passed before she spoke up again, this time much more softly and gently. "Cat… why were you so upset when you realized it was me and Beck in there?" I felt my heart sink at the question and I averted my eyes from her. "I dunno…" I mumbled. "Cat, I think you do know." Jade said quietly, grabbing my hands and pulling me close. "Please tell me." I felt my breath catch in my throat as I was pulled gently closer, Jade resting my head in the crook of her neck. I took a deep breath. "Jade… do you ever get the feeling around someone, like every time you're with the, it's gets hard to breathe? And, like, everything feels alright when they're by your side…? " Her breath was growing rapid and I felt her heart race. She held me closer and whispered, "Yeah, keep going."

"And when they smile, it feels like the room gets a little brighter? And when they're upset or lonely, you just want to hold them close and tell them it'll all be okay?" Jade's heart seemed like it was ready to burst out of her chest. "Yes." She whispered. I looked into her eyes. "Well, that's how I feel when I'm around you. I really like you, Jade. You make me happy. And when I heard you and Beck in the closet, I…" I tilted her head down and showed her the cuts that traced my wrist. I heard her gasp as she gazed down. She traced them delicately with her fingertips and I felt something hot and wet drip onto my arm. _Jade's tears._

"Cat, I had no idea… that I was putting you through all of this." She said breathlessly, looking back up at me hopelessly. Her eyes shined with the tears that ran down her face. I ran a thumb over her cheek and whispered, "I don't wanna go under again, Jade."

"You won't Cat, I promise." She said, leaning in. Our lips met gingerly, yet it stole my breath away. My eyes fluttered closed as I wrapped my hands around the back over her neck. Her hands made their way to my waist and she pulled me impossibly closer. And in that moment, with Jade's lips on mine, I felt like our souls were being lifted from our bodies and we rose to the skies. After a few minutes we broke apart, and Jade did that smile that was so bright it made the sun seem dull. I felt my heart pounding in my chest and I smiled back, nuzzling her. She buried her face in my hair and whispered, _"I won't let you go under."_

**Sorry it took so long, I've been insanely busy. Once again, THANK YOU for suggesting this song, major Evanescence lover here. So tell me what you think, and I hope you like it Wolf!**


	5. Terrible Things

**Lawl this is going to be Jade's POV (I know, but I really love her POV. It's a lot like mine sometimes :P) This one goes out to **Miss. Missunderstood37**, I really like this song and I hope you enjoy it!**

"_By the time I was your age, I'd give anything  
>To fall in love truly, was all I could think<br>That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams  
>The most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen…"<em>

Beck and I had been dating for two years. Everyday he'd hold me close, tell me he'd love me, and kiss me sweetly. We were Hollywood Arts 'it' couple, we were a fantasy come true, like Cinderella. Yeah, I loved him; I always will. But, Cinderella isn't the fairytale I belong in.

I belong in Beauty and the Beast; I'm the hideous monster that everybody fears and no one will ever love. Even the very mention of my name will send shivers down your spine. But she took me under her wing and showed me how to live. She nurtured my dark heart and my walls came crashing down. Her smile made the world shine, and her bright red hair would always shine in that light. _Cat is my Beauty and I am the Beast._

_"She said, 'Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?  
>I can't help but notice, you're staring at me<br>I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe  
>I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me'<em>

_Now son, I'm only telling you this  
>Because life, can do terrible things…"<em>

Not too long after, Beck had dumped me. I know I didn't love him like that, but I still loved him. Soon I had grown more dark and angry. I lashed out at everybody; my family, my friends, and especially Beck. Shrouded in a dark wall of solitude, I even switched tables. I sat in one of the darkest tables, hidden from the sunlight that shone dully through the puffy white clouds. I could still see my old table; Beck was now sitting with Tori, arm slung over her shoulder. I watched, trying to stop the flood of tears that hid behind my eyes. I looked down, shadows covering my face as I gazed at the necklace my mother gave to me before she died. I sighed, trembling, as I let out a quiet sob.

Suddenly, I heard petite footsteps hesitantly making their way towards me, and the necklace seemed to glitter excitedly. I looked up sadly to see a beaming flash of red swoop over to sit beside me. There the most beautiful girl sat; red hair pulled back into a neat ponytail, beautiful brown eyes wide, and her perfect heart-shaped face holding a small, sad smile. _Cat._ She gripped my hand gently and said quietly, "Hey, Jade… I'm really sorry about what happened with Beck."

I narrowed my eyes and looked away as I felt a few tears fall from my eyes. "N-No Cat. Don't even worry about it. I'm fine." I said, gritting my teeth for good measure. But the normally perky redhead was having none of it. She grabbed my chin and forced me to look at her. She ran a gentle thumb over my tear-stained cheek and pulled me into her embrace. For a moment I weakly fought, growling and snarling profanities at her. Soon enough, though, my attempts weakened and I completely crumpled under her touch. My breath came out in short gasps, my sobs growing louder and more heart-wrenching. But Cat simply held me tighter and hummed quietly to me. I found myself soothed by her sweet, airy voice as my sobbing subsided. I felt Cat smile into my hair and she lowered her head so our noses gingerly brushed together. "It's okay, Jade. You can cry when you're with me." She said in a quiet, airy voice. I felt my heart thudding warmly in my chest and I let one last tear drop down my face. "Thanks, Cat." I said quietly, suddenly looking around. People were staring at us, mouths agape and whispering to their neighbors. "Um, Cat. People are staring." I said in a low voice. Cat simply smiled and shrugged. "I thought the Big, Bad Jade didn't care what others thought." She said seductively, with a small giggle. My mouth hung open in protest. "I-I don't!" I said a bit self-consciously, and we both laughed quietly at this. I felt a small smile creep onto my face, and the necklace seemed to sparkle ecstatically. _Cat is my Beauty and I am the Beast._

_"Now most of the time, we'd had too much to drink  
>And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything<br>Too young to notice, and too dumb to care  
>Love was a story, that couldn't compare…"<em>

That very same day, as I lay in my bed, my head swirled with anticipation. My flesh still burned from where Cat's touch was. And for some strange reason, my necklace was still sparkling like a priceless jewel. I stared at it for a moment, before shrugging it off and looking over at a picture on my desk. My heart thudded painfully; it was a picture of me and Cat when we were seven. I had my arms wrapped around her stomach as she leaned back into my arms; we were both laughing. I shook my head. She made the breakup with Beck feel so… unimportant.

I couldn't take it anymore. I picked up my phone and scrolled down my 'Favorites' in my contact list and halted at Cat's number. I tapped it, chewing my lip nervously as it rang. At the second ring, it picked up with a cheery tone. "Hello?"

"Hey! Uh, Cat… it's me, Jade."

"Oh, hi Jade!" she said happily. I gulped as I fiddled with one of my black locks of hair. "Um, so what are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm taking care of my mother with my dad. She's really sick…" she trailed off sadly. I sighed. "Oh, Cat… well, do you want to come over? To get your mind off of it, I mean?"

Cat was silent for a moment, before I heard her say sweetly. "…I'd like that." _Cat is my Beauty and I am the Beast._

_"I said, 'Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing?  
>I made you a present with paper and string.<br>Open with care now, I'm asking you, please.  
>You know that I love you, will you marry me?'<em>

_Now son, I'm only telling you this...  
>Because life, can do terrible things<br>You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray  
>That God, shows you differently…"<em>

Cat and I hung out every day after that. We were inseparable; I wanted her by my side every moment of every day. We balanced each other out; she helped me forget about Beck, and I helped her forget about her mother's sickness.

I watched Cat twirl and dance to the radio in her room. As I sat on her bed, I felt a smile grow onto my face. She looked stunning as her body swerved with each note. She threw her head back and laughed as the song drew its close. I got to my feet and walked over, turning off the radio. Cat stopped laughing and looked at me with a pout. "Jade! What did you do that for?" she whined. I smiled and grabbed her by her waist, twirling her in a giant circle. Cat squealed excitedly and tried to push me off in a fit of laughter. "Because!" I said, setting her down. "I have a present for you!"

"A present? Ooooh, I love presents!" she said, her mouth agape with excitement. I smiled and stroked her cheek. "Well, I hope you like this one." I said, walking over to her bed and pulling something out. I handed it to Cat and she gasped. A black rose and a red rose were nestled together, their thorn-covered stems entwined. Cat gazed down at them. "Jade, I…"

"Look, the red one is you and the black one is me." I said, pointing a finger to them. A smile spread across the smaller girl's face and she attacked me in a bone-crushing hug. "Aw, Jade! I love it!" she said, her voice muffled by my shirt. I smiled at her and said, "That's how I want to spend every day; with you with me. I'd hold you close, smile at you, kiss-"

I broke off and looked away, my face growing red. I felt Cat's fingers grab my chin and she tilted my head to face her. "And kiss me." She finished my words in a quiet, seductive way. I gulped audibly as Cat leaned in. I felt myself leaning in too and my eyes fluttered shut a split second before my lips pressed softly against hers. Her lips were soft and tasted like cotton candy as I pressed them against hers a bit harder, my necklace flashing. Cat suddenly pushed me back and climbed on top of me, straddling my waist. I felt her pulling playfully at my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, giving her full access. Cat wasted no time; in a matter of seconds she shoved her tongue down my throat and her hands moved under my shirt, cupping my breasts. I gasped and we broke apart, panting. My necklace was strangely on the verge of _vibrating_ by now; it was glimmering and shaking slightly. Cat looked down at me with a lustful glint in her eyes. "I really liked the present." She said seductively, and I nodded. "Me too." Then she pulled me into another heated make-out session. _Cat is my Beauty and I am the Beast._

_"She said, 'Boy can I tell you, a terrible thing?  
>It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks.<br>Please, don't be sad now, I really believe  
>You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me'<em>

_Slow, so slow  
>I fell to the ground, on my knees…"<em>

I held Cat close as she whimpered, holding onto me with all the strength she possessed. Her mother lay on her deathbed, her breathing faint. "Mom?" Cat said through her fit of sobs. Her mother's brown eyes flickered faintly towards her daughter. "Caterina, please… come here." Cat nodded and I squeezed her gently, before letting her go to her mother. Her footsteps were petite and fearful as she leaned over her mother. "Yeah, mom?" she asked quietly.

Her mother reached out and grasped Cat's hands. "You have been the greatest daughter that I could ask for. I'll miss you." She said weakly, releasing her daughter's hand. Cat looked down at what her mother left in her hand. It was a silver necklace with the left of a black heart-shaped charm on it. My eyes widened and I looked down at my own necklace; it was the same, except I had the right. Suddenly, both of our necklaces glimmered and shook until Cat's charm locked with mine in a beam of light. Her mother smiled weakly. "You two have a very special bond." She told us as I grabbed Cat's hand and squeezed it. "Now go, and live… for me." With a small smile her eyes closed for the last time.

"Mom? Mom, no!" Cat said, using her free hand to shake her mother vigorously. Tears streamed down her face and she cried out. "M-Mom, please! You can't leave! _Mom!_"

"Cat… she's gone." I said quietly. Cat turned to face me, unable to form actual words in her throat. I grabbed the redhead and pulled her close. Cat fiddled with her charm that locked with mine, hiccupping. I placed a kiss onto her lips and buried my face into her hair. "It's okay, Cat… It's okay." _Cat is my Beauty and I am the Beast.  
><em> 

"_So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose  
>If given the choice, then, I'm begging you, choose<br>To walk away, walk away, don't let her get you  
>I can't bear to see the same happen to you…"<em>

Though Cat was still grieving over the loss of her mother, she did her best to muster a brave face in public. But when we were alone, I let her cry as much as she needed to, buried into the crook of my neck. But she would always stop whenever she would see our necklaces glittering and locking together to form a full heart, and smile.

Beck ended up crawling back to me, but I rejected him. He thought I was just using Cat to make him jealous, but to be honest, I really didn't care what he thought. My life in Cinderella was over, and my life in Beauty and the Beast began. I had finally gotten my Happy Ending.

_Cat is my Beauty and I am the Beast._

_"Now son, I'm only telling you this  
>Because life, can do terrible things…"<em>

**I actually had a lot of fun writing this. I know, I know, I was supposed to make Cat die in this. But I. Just. Can't. I hate character deaths, especially when it's Cat or Jade! So Missunderstood, did I do good? Please review and give me more suggestions!**


	6. Swing Life Away

**Okay this song is called "Swing Life Away" by Rise Against. I've heard this song in fanfics SO many times, but I've never gotten a chance to hear it until now. It's actually a pretty good song. Okay, this song was suggested by **Arianator17**, thanks for suggesting decent songs. Okay I'll shut up now :P**

**P.S. Yes it's Jade's POV. I know, next time I'll use Cat's okay? xDDD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. But in my head I do… xD**

"_Am I loud and clear, or am I breaking up?  
>Am I still your charm, or am I just bad luck?<br>Are we getting closer, or are we just getting more lost?..."_

I sat alone in the auditorium, my heart thudding painfully in my chest. I gripped it and looked again at the picture that I geld in my hand. It was a picture of me and Cat on our first day of attending Hollywood Arts. My arm was slung over her shoulder playfully and she was laughing, trying to do bunny ears behind my head. I smiled sadly at the crumpled up photo and shoved it back into my back pocket.

I have secretly been in love with the petite redhead for as long as I can remember really. I know, I'm Jade West; the badass of the school. The one that nobody dares to mess with or I'll mess with their face. The one who everybody marvels at on stage but then cowers in fear when my ice blue eyes fall upon them. The one who holds this terrifying secret. But I just can't help it; Cat's so nice and pretty. She stole my heart with that heart-melting smile of hers and that adorable giggle that's music to my ears. Many say she is a bit off, but aren't we all?__

_"I'll show you mine if you show me yours first  
>Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse<br>Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words…"_

The truth of it all is; Cat's had a rough life. After her mother's death, her father had a mental breakdown and turned to drinking. He would get extremely violent, and would beat her and her brother, Tommy. As soon as Tommy was eighteen, the bastard left Cat to fend for herself against her father's wrath.

I can seriously relate to her, since my mother died too. Well, she didn't really _die, _but… my old mother is gone. She's been replaced by the fat, disgusting _whore _I'm forced to call my mother now. All she does is drink and go out to cheat on my dad with man whores. Not that he cares. Most of the time he's too drunk to remember his own name.

It was midnight when Cat showed up at my doorstep, covered head to toe in bloody bruises. Her eyes were dull and lifeless and she swayed weakly in front of me, tears running down her bloody cheeks. "Oh my God, Cat…" I whispered as she collapsed in my arms in a fit of tears. I picked her up wedding style and slammed my foot into the front door, causing it to slam shut. I carried the fragile redhead up into my room and set her down gingerly in my bed. "Wait here." I ordered quietly, leaving the room for a moment. I returned with a wet towel and sat down next to Cat, her grabbing onto me feebly and whimpering. "Here," I said, gently cleaning Cat's wounds with the towel. "Cat," I said quietly, not looking up from my work, "You've got to tell me what happened."

The smaller girl's snapped up quickly, her brown eyes wide with terror. She shook her head and opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was bouts of weak coughing. I gently rested a hand on her back, rubbing it in soothing circles. "Cat," I whispered, my eyes locking with hers and my heart beginning to pound. Even though she was bruised and broken, she still looked _beautiful. _I snapped out of it and choked out another word, "Please."

The smaller girl reluctantly nodded and opened her mouth. "M-My dad…" she said feebly, her eyes averting me completely. "Well, a-after I got home, my dad was already there. Since my mo-mother died, he's been drinking nonstop and h-he gets really nasty and h-he'll beat me." My eyes widened with shock at this, but Cat just began shaking, so I tugged at her arm as a sign for her to keep going. "Well, of course my dad was drunk when I got home, and he was so angry. He was mad that I got ho-home so late and he…he…" Cat trailed off fearfully and let out another quiet sob as I gripped her, letting her bury her head into the crook of my neck. "C-Cat… I had no idea…" I choked out, only to hear her sob even harder. My own tears yearned to boil over, but I wouldn't let them. Cat sniffled quietly and said, "But that's not the worst part."

"There's a worse part?" I said with a quiet hint of sarcasm. Cat squeaked feebly and clung onto me, like I was the only salvation she had left. "I-I'll show you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone." She looked deep into my eyes, her own pleading. "Please, Jade. Promise me you won't." I gulped as my throat began to dry but I nodded. "I promise." I whispered. Cat nodded and then rolled up a torn sleeve, revealing my worst nightmare.

Dozens of jagged scars criss-crossed her wrist, some obviously fresher than others. I looked up at her, though for some reason she was blurred. I touched my eyes and felt something hot drip onto them; I was crying. "Cat, no… No, not you." I whispered, stroking her cuts and feeling my tears drip onto her wrist. She simply gave a 'hmmm' sound and stroked my raven black hair. "I'm sorry, but yeah. It's true…" she said quietly. I looked up at the redhead and wiped some of my tears, then rolled up my own sleeve to reveal my own cuts. I put my wrist next to hers and we explained each cut's horror story, never looking away from each other.__

_"We live on front porches and swing life away,  
>We get by just fine here on minimum wage<br>If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,  
>I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand…"<em>

Every day after that, I spent every moment I could with Cat. I was terrified to leave her alone, especially with her father. Most of the time I would even sleep over her house; it's not like my parents noticed I was gone. I always stuck close to her, and of course she didn't complain. She knew that I would protect her from the wrath of her father.

We were sitting on my front porch, our hands entwined with each other. Cat's head leaned on my shoulder, fidgeting with my hands. I glanced over at the beautiful redhead who was gazing over at the sunset that spilled before our very eyes. I opened my mouth to ask what was on her mind, but I closed it when I heard her small, doubtful voice. "…Jade?" I turned my head back to gaze at the sunset and squeezed her hands. "Yeah?" I asked quietly.

"Do you think…" She trailed off for a moment, but I nudged her to continue. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Do you think I'll ever be free?" I blinked at her with sympathy and wrapped one of my arms around her. "I know you will."

She glanced over at me doubtfully. "You're just saying that…"

"No, I mean it. I'll make sure of it." I told her firmly. Cat smiled and I saw a blush creep across her cheeks as I gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Thanks, Jade." She said quietly. I sighed contently as I gazed up to see stars splashed over the night sky. "Come on, we should go inside." I said, trying to get up. However, I was pulled back down because Cat still gripped my hand firmly. _Damn, this chick's strong. _I thought to myself with amusement. "Uh, Cat," I said. "Y-You're going to have to let go of my hand." The little redhead gazed up at me and I smile stole its way across her face.

"You let go first."__

_"I've been here so long, I think that it's time to move  
>The winter's so cold, summer's over too soon<br>Let's pack our bags and settle down where palm trees grow_

_I've got some friends, some that I hardly know  
>But we've had some times, I wouldn't trade for the world<br>We chase these days down with talks of the places that we will go…"_

There was also the time when Cat saved me from being beat by her dad. We were walking to her house, laughing and smiling. As we opened the front door and headed up to her room, we heard a slurred snarling echo through the house: "CAT?"

Cat's face grew white and her lower lip trembled. "Get up to room!" she hissed, grabbing my hand and practically dragging me up the stairs. She flung open her bedroom door and as we made our way to her bed, K heard her dad yell again: "Cat? I swear to God when I got up there, _you're in so much trouble!"_

Cat looked around in panic for somewhere to hide me. As we heard stumbling up the stairs, I felt Cat grab my hand and throw me into the closet. I hissed in pain as I collided with the wall and Cat slammed the closet door behind me. My breathing ragged, I pressed my ear against the door and tried to calm myself down._  
><em> 

I heard Cat's bedroom door fling over and storming footsteps thrumming over to Cat's bed. "Oh, h-hi daddy." Cat said frantically. "What are you-"

Her words were cut off by a muffled squeak as I heard a thundering smack and Cat thumping to the ground. I grit my teeth in anger as I heard Cat begging for mercy. I creaked the door open and my heart sank when I heard it squeak. I pressed myself to the darkest corner of the closet as I heard Cat's dad say, "Who the hell is in the fucking closet?"

"N-Nobody daddy!" I heard Cat say nervously. "You're just imagin-"

"Shut up." Her father slurred at her. I saw a hand grip the doorknob and my heart pounded violently in my chest. Just as he was about to open the door, I heard a crash against the wall and the hand faltered. "You bitch!" Her father snarled, storming back over to beat her defenseless daughter. I poked my head out to stare at the wall in horror. Cat's favorite knick-knack- a glass heart with a picture of her and I in it- lay shattered on the ground. Tears threatened to spill over but I wouldn't let them; I just watched as her father snorted and grunted as his fists came crashing down on her. I pressed my back against the wall and slowly slunk to the ground, whimpering. _Thank you Cat. _I thought, praying for her to be alright when I could get out of the closet.

_"We live on front porches and swing life away,  
>We get by just fine here on minimum wage<br>If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,  
>I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand...until you hold my hand<em>

_I'll show you mine if you show me yours first  
>Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse<br>Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words…"_

Cat and I were cuddled close in my bed, her head resting in the crook of my neck and ours arms entangling one another in a giant hug. I was ready to doze off when I heard Cat's beautiful voice sound. "…Hey, Jade? You awake?"

"Mmhmm Cat. I'm awake." I whispered to her. She shifted positions so that she was right above me, her hair spilling into my face. She looked down at me smiling and said one word: "Thanks."

"For what?" I asked huskily, cocking an eyebrow. She brushed some strands of my hair out of my face with a quiet giggle. "For helping me when no one else did."

And the sentence ended with a kiss.__

_"We live on front porches and swing life away,  
>We get by just fine here on minimum wage<br>If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,  
>I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand…"<em>

_Oh, Cat? Why did you have to go? _I thought wretchedly, gripping the picture in my hand. I looked around in the empty auditorium with sadness and wiped my tears. "Jade? Is that you?" I heard a voice say. I looked up to see Cat standing in front of me. "Cat!" I said, wrapping my arms around her. "I missed you!"

"Jade, I was only in the bathroom for ten minutes." She said in confusion, but hugged me anyways.

"Ten minutes too long." I grumbled, placing a soft kiss on her lips. Cat rolled her eyes. "Jade, are you going to do this _every _time I have to go somewhere and I don't tell you?"

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. I can't bear being away from you." I said, hugging her tighter. Cat smiled and kissed my cheek. "I know, Jadey. I know…"__

_"Swing life away_

_Swing life away_

_Swing life away_

_Swing life away…"_

**Lawl well this was fun! Oh just in case you kinda got confused ; the first and last part take place at the same time. All the parts in between were just flashbacks. Sooo ya better review or else! BUMBUMBUMMMM!... No seriously, I need more song ideas. xDDD**


End file.
